The iron-based low alloyed carbon steels extensively used by mankind been known for more than one hundred years. Although their good mechanical properties has been considered to be a favorable factor, the low price has long been considered as the main reason favorable for extensive use. It is easily seen that the lower price of the carbon steels depends closely on the cost of raw materials, production processes and the production practices used. The advantages for carbon steels are the cheap final products, stable properties, good workability and as on, which result from the low cost of raw materials, mass production and the well-established technology, while the disadvantages for carbon steels are the lower corrosion resistance against atmosphere, the lower mechanical strength at high temperature, and their higher density. In order to improve the above disadvantages, one of the best solution was the utilization of Fe-Mn-Al-C alloy. According to the former inventation of the art (e.g. U.S.A. Pat. No.: 422,403, 1,892,316, 2,376,869, 3,111,405, 3,193,384, 3,201,230), the Fe-Mn-Al-C alloys have a good corrosion resistance, good mechanical properties at high temperature as well as at low temperature, and the lower density while this steel still possibly reserves the advantages of the carbon steels.
However, the former inventions of the art described just the methods for the experimental production rather than that of the mass production and at present the most commonly used melting methods are nearly the same method, i.e., the induction furnace is the only one use for melting these alloys. Further more, there is no continuous processing method for the consequential working of this Fe-Mn-Al-C alloy.
Owing to the above mentioned reasons, the production cost of this Fe-Mn-Al-C steel is still higher, therefore an object of this invention is to produce a substantially low cost method for producing the said Fe-Mn-Al-C alloy which comprises melting and the following working for the mass production of the said Fe-Mn-Al-C alloy.